


fun prank idea: we go on a date

by makemelovely



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, F/F, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, minor buffy/tara xander/anya giles/jenny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemelovely/pseuds/makemelovely
Summary: It’s fine though because Willow doesn'tneedbe friends with Faith. Nope. Not at all. She doesn't even need to interact with her at all.





	fun prank idea: we go on a date

Willow’s not all that good at being outgoing. It’s a miracle that she has the courage to stand in front of a class of about twenty students six times a day and talk, but, like, that’s her job so.

 

Willow’s been a science teacher at Sunnydale High for a good four years. She teaches Physical Science and Biology and once she taught Plant Science for a year but that didn't go well, and Tara is here now so she teaches more of the Earth sciences. Y’know, things like Geology (which, like, if Tara enjoys it then whatever, but Willow always thought geology was lame. It’s just a bunch of rocks, yeah?) and Plant science and Environmental science.

 

She doesn't talk to Tara that much. She’s really nice, and she’s kind of shy which Willow totally understands, but they aren't close. Willow spends most of her time with Buffy and Xander and (begrudgingly) Anya. Buffy is the guidance counselor but there’s another one so she gets an hour long lunch break which she usually spends in Willow’s room watching her teach. Xander is the History teacher which is weird because they all went to highschool together and Xander  _ hated  _ History. In fact, if she recalls correctly then he spent most of History sleeping. He and Buffy always coordinate their breaks/plan time so they can come watch Willow teach and make snide comments or jokes under their breath.

 

Then there’s Anya which, okay, she’s getting more tolerable which is a plus. She’s the math teacher and she also teaches economics and she got a minor in History. She spends her plan time in Xander’s room, going into far more detail than anybody wants to go into. Willow’s heard stories, most of them from Xander, about Xander mockingly asking if she wants to teach the class, and more often than not she does.

 

It’s supposed to be really entertaining.

 

Okay, so yeah Willow’s not really close to any other people on the staff except for Jenny Calendar and Rupert Giles. Giles is the librarian, and Jenny is the computer teacher. Willow’s fairly certain she and Giles are dating, but they’re very low key about it.

 

So she’s not really close with anybody else, but she has heard the students refer to their, uh, friend group as the Scoobies which, like, she’s  _ honored.  _ Scooby is the bomb, always and forever.

 

But she’s not  _ unfriendly,  _ oh God no. She always tries to be kind, even to Faith the cool gym teacher who also teaches health. Faith wears leather pants to school which, like, objectively she looks  _ amazing  _ in, but like as an educator? Maybe forgo the leather.

 

Jeez, that sounds mean. Willow isn't _ mean,  _ or at least she tries not to be. Faith just kind of rubs her the wrong way. Maybe it’s because she’s constantly flirting with Buffy even though Buffy just got out of a long term relationship with Kendra.

 

Well, she and Kendra broke up six months ago and Buffy seems fine, but she’s clearly not interested in Faith so she should stop flirting. It’s annoying, quite frankly. Plus, Buffy is already flirting with Tara who seems to be friends with Faith so can she, like, stop?

 

But whatever, Faith will do whatever she wants. Besides, it doesn't really impact Willow all that much. They don't even talk, not really. Willow hasn't had a single conversation, not even on Halloween when she dressed up as a mad scientist. That’s her coolest costume to date.

 

It’s fine though because Willow doesn't _ need  _ be friends with Faith. Nope. Not at all. She doesn't even need to interact with her at all.

 

Except she does. And it is  _ all  _ Buffy’s fault.

 

“C’mon, Wills! I need your help.” Buffy begs, sticking out her lower lip and making the puppy dog eyes that Willow is weak for.

 

“Do you really need my help?” Willow asks anxiously, plucking at the end of her light pink sweater with the flower on the front. She really loves this sweater, but there’s a tiny little thread poking loose and she doesn't want to tug on it in case it unravels like in those cartoons.

 

Buffy nods, pushing a hand through her blonde hair. “Totally. Otherwise I wouldn't ask.” Willow stares at her suspiciously, and Buffy relents. “Okay I so totally would ask if I didn't need your help, but that’s ‘cause I like spending time with you, Will. Besides, I  _ do  _ need your help this time.”

 

Willow grins bashfully, flushing pink. “Aw, I like spending time with you, too, Buff. So what do you need help with?”

 

“Pranking Faith.”

 

“Actually, I think I’ll pass.”

 

* * *

 

Willow doesn't pass, even though she wants too. The prank goes fine, and Willow thinks that’ll be that. Then she spends her day in the library with her class until she needs to return to grab a few things. The class goes with her, silently shuffling through the halls save the few whispered conversations she doesn't bother attempting to silence.

 

She steps into her class, mouth falling open at the books strewn about, equipment everywhere, sinks filled to the brim with water, and her desk turned upside down and all of her stuff was dumped out of her drawers. It would take hours to set right and then organize and get back into place. Then, on her pristine white board, were sticky notes spelling out  _ You should have stayed out of it, Willow ;) -F. _

 

Willow sees red, and before she knows it she’s flinging open the door of the Health room, stomping in angrily as her class awkwardly files in behind her. She storms over to Faith’s desk, glaring furiously at the smirking brunette and ignoring the stunned stares of the students. “How dare you!” Willow shouts, and Faith’s eyes widen a little but her smirk doesn't falter. “Do you know long it’s going to take to clean everything up? Do you? Hours picking everything up, and add some more hours to reorganize everything, and add a couple more hours to grade all the papers and tests I haven't graded yet that I was planning on grading tonight. Not to mention I still have to make sure my lesson plan for tomorrow is a-okay, but hey who cares about that because you got to have your fun, right?”

 

Faith opens her mouth to speak, but Willow doesn't let her say anything. “It’s a waste of resources, too, you know. All those paper towels that the janitors will have to throw away because they’ve been contaminated by the floor. Who knows how much it’ll cost the school in the long run since most of my paper towels are  _ ruined  _ now.” Willow’s eyes suddenly flash again, her voice getting louder. “Not to mention my sticky notes! I bought them myself, and you used them all for your dumb message!  _ You  _ are going to reimburse them!” Willow turns away, exiting as quickly as she came. Her class follows behind her, awed and a little terrified.

 

* * *

 

Willow doesn't mention the incident with Faith, and thankfully the other woman doesn't try to approach her. Buffy finally asks Tara out, and they hold hands during the staff meetings now so Willow is happy for them. It’s nice that they’re all worked out now.

 

Willow goes into her classroom on Friday, and finds a thing of sticky notes on her desk. The first sticky note is written on, a number scrawled in awful handwriting on the pink sticky note.

 

**_You (7:23 am):_ ** _ Hi this is Willow. Is this Faith? _

 

**_Faith Lehane (7:26 am):_ ** _ right u are Red. I figured I took a risk with the sticky note but u gotta live a little _

 

**_You (7:27 am):_ ** _ This isn't a prank, is it? _

 

**_Faith Lehane (7:29 am):_ ** _ nah that didn't go over too well last time _

 

**_Faith Lehane (7:30 am):_ ** _ wanna get coffee sometime??? or dinner?? _

 

**_Faith Lehane (7:31 am):_ ** _ like as in a date _

 

**_You (7:33 am):_ ** _ Okay. Sure, that sounds good. We can talk later, yeah? _

 

Willow leans back in her chair, surprised at the sudden turn of events. Huh, she thinks.


End file.
